Torture Techniques
by candyabble
Summary: Who says pain is the only form of torture? MW...sort of.


Title: Torture Techniques

Pairing: M/W

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Who says pain is the only form of torture

Torture Techniques

The feel of the metal cuffs squeezing her wrists was the last sensation her battered body registered. She didn't so much as blink when he lifted her off the ground and dumped her into the back seat of his car.

Ambushed and captured again. It was a wonder she ever went out alone in public knowing how high the odds of once again being Ames White's prisoner were.The last time this happened she could take solace in teasing White that his brother was nuts. Now all she had was the hope that her soaking wet clothes and hair dripping on the leather seat of his Lexuswas ruining it.

As the car started to move, Max forced her eyes open to look out of the window in the hopes of discerning their route. But the rain pounding against the glass coupled with the concussion she undoubtedly sustained thanks to one of White's powerful kicks to her head blurred her vision.

He didn't speak or play the radio and so it was the sound of the rain pouring outside and White's deep breathing that was the last thing Max heard before passing out.

When consciousness reached her, she resisted the urge to open her eyes. She could still hear the sound of rain pouring outside but the hard leather seat she last remembered was replaced by a soft downy mattress. It was so comfortable, sleep tugged at her once again but the inconsistency of her current situation kept it at bay.

Why wasn't she chained in some dark dreary dungeon? Was this current stop just a momentary reprieve to let her heal and gather some strength so she could be in top shape when the torture began? Max opened her eyes a slit figuring if that was the case this might be her best opportunity to try an escape.

Candles surrounded the bed keeping the rest of the room dark and only letting her see what was in her immediate vicinity. Even though she couldn't see fully how large the room was or if anyone was lurking in the shadows she didn't hear any other breathing beside her own and therefore assumed she was alone. Opening her eyes a little wider she could make out a small table on the other side of the bed. Max's eyes opened fully when she noticed what rested on it. A phone, a gun, and a key. The phone and the gun would definitely come in handy. Why would White leave those things so close to her? Max tried reaching for the phone when she was hit with the reasoning behind the key's presence.

Of course. The key was there to unlock the cuffs that bound both her hands to the headboard. Max made another experimental move and felt that her feet under the covers were also cuffed to opposite posts of the large bed she was on.

But the fact that her feet were bound became a minor detail when she also realized that she was completely nude. The silk sheet was the only thing covering her.

Before the panic could set in, Max heard a creak of a door opening and in walked White. At least she thought it was White. The crisp suit and beige trench coat were missing. Instead casual slacks and a white shirt unbuttoned down the front adorned the NSA agent.

When he approached the bed the candle light illuminated him fully and Max shivered. His eyes were as cold as she remembered but the five o clock shadow made him look slightly different.

He looked rugged and more…masculine.

Now of course she knew he was a guy who possessed great strength and power but she had never really thought of him as a _man _or _manly; _more of an evil entity dead set on making her life and the life of her kind miserable.

"Where is my son?" He asked without preamble.

Max was snapped out of her musing by the familiar question. What had she been thinking? Clearly he was the same ole Ames. Now they were going to start with the same game they had been playing since she and Logan hid Ray several months ago.

"You have a son?" Max asked innocently. "Really?" She then shook her head. "Poor kid."

White stepped closer until his knees were touching the edge of the bed before saying through gritted teeth. "Where is my son?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm actually getting tired of this game." Max shook her arms rattling her chains. "You lock me up, you ask me the same question, I never tell you, you torture me some, I still never tell you and then I escape. What makes you think that this time is going to be any different?"

White smiled and Max felt a sliver of fear and uncertainty run through her. "Because this time I've decided to try a new technique." He gloated. "A form of torture, I'm sure your lessons at Manticore never prepared you for."

Max snorted before saying. "Bring it on." Again White smiled. Then he reached down and tore the sheet away from Max's body leaving her completely exposed. She gasped before glaring daggers at White's still smirking face. White then slowly lowered himself until he was kneeling on the bed in between Max's legs.

No words could form on her tongue as he slowly brought his hand to her throat and started to squeeze. But before it could become painful he stopped. Max gulped as he then trailed that hand down her chest and over to her breast. His other hand started on her thigh and then made a slow path up her body to rest on her other breast.

"Where is my son?" White asked huskily.

"This isn't going to work." Max got out shakily.

"Oh no?" White said before continuing with his explorations. Each caress of his surprisingly soft hands against her skin sent a flutter of pleasure through her that always ended in her center. When he asked the same question again in between caresses, Max could only shake her head for fear of letting out a moan instead of words. Unfazed by her lack of vocalization, White lowered his head and began to lick and suck various portions of her body. When he came to her breast, Max's eyes rolled back involuntarily as his tongue laved around her nipple before finally taking as much as he could into his hot warm mouth. She then felt his hand slide down her stomach and in between her legs.

Max had to bite her lip at the first feel of his talented fingers against her clit. Unhurriedly he spread her folds and began to explore the area all the while still kissing and sucking her breasts.

But then suddenly his head pulled away and his fingers paused.

"Where is he?" White demanded. Max looked at White incredulously before shaking her head no. He grunted and moved off of her and Max closed her eyes and tried to gather her control. However her eyes flew open and her body arched off the bed a moment later at the feel of White's tongue thrusting into her vagina.

In, out, up, down, and around. There was nothing this man's tongue couldn't do and Max couldn't stop herself from shaking and whimpering in pleasure because of it. She could feel the tension building towards an earth shattering climax. The fact that it was White making her experience it was the furthest thing from her mind. She was so close. Almost there.

Then just like that nothing.

Max's eyes popped open again. _No don't stop!_ Her mind raged as she stared at White now face to face with her.

"Where is he?" White asked again in a voice as hard as steel.

"I…no." Max shook her head again.

"Where is he!" White screamed. Again Max shook her head. Furiously White sat up and Max was certain he was about to grab his gun and shoot her. But instead he began pulling off his clothes, not stopping until he was as naked as she was. Before Max had time to process the very real possibility of having sex with Ames White and if that was worth keeping Ray's location secret his mouth was back on her again.

His rage and frustration that she still wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know turned his tongue into an unrelenting instrument of pleasure. Viciously he probed in and out of her center. Lapping her juices and thrashing about non stop. And when he added his fingers, Max gave up trying to contain her screams and moans of pleasure. It wasn't before long that he worked her right back up towards the edge.

But just like before, he stopped and pulled away.

Max screamed in agony that the organism painfully within reach was once again snatched away. When she opened her eyes this time it was to see White stretched out above her keeping himself from touching her on corded arms.

"Where is he?" White asked slowly. Max shook her head and White lowered himself just enough to allow his straining erection to skim across her aching pussy.

"Where is he?" Max whimpered but kept her mouth shut. This time White lowered himself a little more while also moving down to lick and suck her throat.

"Where is he?" White asked when he finally came up for air. Instead of answering, Max thrust her pelvis up and tried to take him in herself. White looked down between their bodies and smiled at the effort before lowering himself a little more. Max's hips shot up further the moment White allowed the tip of his cock to slide between her nether lips. But he still kept himself enough out of reach of full penetration. He watched in amusement as she continued to struggle with what he was giving her. Finally he pulled completely out of reach and Max's hips crashed down to the bed as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Where is he?" He asked again.

"PHOENIX! Please Ames he's in Phoenix. 14312 Glassboro Dr." Max finally cried out. "Please." She whimpered and once again used her hips to try and touch him. "No." She then whined when instead of fucking her he sat up and grabbed his phone. Still kneeling between her legs, White repeated the location Max gave him into the phone.

Max's heart sank as she was overcome with disgust for herself as she heard White ordering someone to check out the address. She tried to hold in the moan that resulted as she felt White fingers once again in between her legs but she couldn't. And then his lips were on hers. Hard as she tried to convince herself to turn away she couldn't and instead let her tongue duel with his as his fingers continued to play.

They both stopped when a voice came on the other end of the phone confirming her admission. White tossed his cell away and sat up. When he smirked down at her before looking over at the table where the gun rested, Max knew her fate.

"Only one thing left to do." White whispered as he reached towards the table. Max closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. They opened a minute later however, when instead of a gun shot, she saw White leaning over her and felt the hand cuffs drop from her wrist.

And then she screamed as White finally thrust fully into her.

Max immediately latched on to his ass to pull him deeper into her as he set a furious pace. After being on the brink for so long, hard and fast was just what she needed and she was not risking him pulling away this time.

The climax that hit her was indeed earth shattering and Max screamed in delight as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her. Feeling him still hard as a rock and realizing that somewhere along the way he must have uncuffed her legs, Max flipped them over and took control.

Each grunt that he let out as she crashed down on to him spurred her on further and it wasn't long before Max felt the tension building again. White must have been close too because he sat up suddenly and one hand fisted in her hair to bring her lips smashing into his while the other hand moved between their bodies and his fingers fiercely began squeezing her clit. The combination was enough to send her over the edge. Max's head fell back and her mouth opened to cry out.

"Ames!" She screamed.

"Ames?" He answered stoically. "Since when did we get on a first name basis, 452."

Max's eyes flew open and her surroundings immediately pressed in on her. The rain was pouring down and she was dripping wet in the back of his car. She looked at the front seat and saw him staring back at her with a smirk. Further out, she could see that they were stopped at a traffic light. White's smirk grew as he took in the alarmed look she was giving him.

"We still got a while before we get to where we're going 452. I suggest you go back to sleep and get your rest. With what I have planned for you, you're going to need it."

Her alarmed expression fell away.

Ames White cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as he studied the creature in the back seat of his car. He couldn't fathom why his words would bring a smile to her lips or why he was now hearing the distinct sound of her purring. He also couldn't deny how the sound was affecting him.

Ames shifted in his seat as the light finally changed. Driving off, he cast another glance at the alluring creature in his back seat and shifted once more. He had all sorts of painful things planned to break her into finally telling him where his son was. But maybe a new technique was in order.

The End

Please Review


End file.
